the time is now
by SFP83
Summary: InuYuYu crossover a new life awaits
1. Chapter 1

THE TIME IS NOW  
by SFP

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no money from any of this.

_To the wonderful _AnimeHuntress, _thank you so much for doing the beta work on this for me. You must have the patients of a saint to endure the monstrosity that was this story. . . _

`Thinking`  
"Speaking"  
**Telepathy**(hiei)  
^^Youko^^

A/N: Both groups have aged.

Kagome has been searching for the shards for the past five years which would make,  
Kagome: 20.

Inuyasha: 21 or 22

(I'm not really sure on the others just guessing)  
Sango: 21,

Miroku: 23,

Shippo: 10,

Kohaku: 15,

Rin: 12,

Sota: 14,

Kikyo: 17 or 18 (the dead do not age, sorry!) And, as for the rest of the Inu cast I have no idea.

The Yu Yu cast (just guessing on all of them)  
Kurama: 21 (Youko: 1000 + years),

Hiei: 300 + years,

Yusuke: 19,

Kuwabara (Kazuma): 19  
Kayko: 19,

Yukina: 300 + years, still younger then Hiei.

Botan: The dead do not age so there for neither should the Grim Reaper (smiles).

Koenma: who the hell knows.

Shizuru: Age unknown but still older then Kuwabara.

CH.1 "COME TOGETHER"

The battle had started; they came in from different sides only to gather in one area. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo, came in from the north. Myoga and Totosai met Inuyasha and the gang coming from the northeast, five days prior to the battle. The group thought it wise to have Totosai there in case any of their weapons managed to break, there past experiences lead them to know this would be a wise idea.

Sesshomaru, Jaken, Kohaku and Rin came from the west. The Western Lord had thought it best to bring Kohaku back to the living four years ago, although he never told anyone the reasons why. Kohaku made sure Sango knew years ago that he wished to stay with Sesshomaru. Sango had begged him to stay with her at the time, but he told her he needed to repay the debt he owed Sesshomaru, and to find himself again. Sango had not tried to hold him back.

Kouga came by himself from the east. The wolf pack had decided not to come as they had already lost too many lives as it was, and honestly no one could really blame them.

Kagome had told Kouga at some point and time that she could not be with him. Kagome only loved him as a close friend. Kouga had been upset but in the end had finally told Kagome he was still her friend, and would be her friend until the end. Kagome and Inuyasha had also settled their differences over time and had decided to just be best friends, which with time Kagome found to be just fine with her. Kagome only wanted to make him happy. Kagome was happy just being by Inuyasha's side and making him smile. Inuyasha was at peace with himself, he was also happy Kagome still wanted to be by him, even if she could not be with him. Now if only he could live...and make Kikyo happy, life would be grand!

Kikyo came from the southeast with Kagura and Kanna by her side. Kagura had somehow managed to get Kanna's and her own heart from Naraku's grasp, although they still were not within their bodies, they still had them and that was what mattered, they would deal with putting them where they belonged at a later date. When Kikyo had come across Kanna and Kagura they told her they had gone to the other groups and made a deal. The two would answer any questions they could pertaining to Naraku if they could work together to destroy him. No one trusted them right away, but Kagome insisted they listen to what they had to say at least. She had sensed no evil intentions from them. Slowly but surely everyone had put aside there differences and built a plan. Kikyo followed them, her intentions were to take revenge on Naraku and then go to hell be it with Inuyasha or not. Kikyo cared no longer if he came with her or not, she was tired of this sorry excuse for a life.

And so here they all were coming together possibly for the last time.

A/N: **First:** I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. **Second:** This is my first fanfiction, I'm terrible at spelling so you have been warned. Oh, and I also only (speak/write) English.  
**Third:** To be truthful I have only watched one episode of Yu Yu Hakusho (like the third ep.). If there is any OOC I'm very sorry. Please don't grill (flame) me. The only experience I have with it is the fanfics I have read prior to this. (Just started reading crossover's! ^.^ I fell in love.)  
**Fourth:** There will probably be at least a small amount of OOC parts on the Inu cast. (If not both Yu Yu and Inu cast's) Just remember, it's called a fanfic for a reason. (Yup:

CROSSOVER!!!)~,^ which means some things will change as things in life often do. But I will try my hardest to make it to your liking. **Fifth:** Please enjoy.

Thanks: ~SFP~


	2. Chapter 2

THE TIME IS NOW  
By SFP

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no money from any of this.

_To the wonderful _AnimeHuntress, _thank you so much for doing the beta work on this for me. You must have the patients of a saint to endure the monstrosity that was this story. . . _

`Thinking`  
"Speaking"  
**Telepathy** (Hiei)  
^^Youko^ ^

~warning random thoughts~ ;''

CH.2 THE FIGHT FOR RIGHT

**(Kagome's POV)**

We all stood there silently regarding each other. This was it, the big battle I could tell everyone was nervous, as we should be, well maybe not Sesshomaru. This is big; really big, the last of our allies to show is Kikyo, Kagura and Kanna. I nod to them as they walk up, I still can't believe they are joining us in the last stand. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm happy they did.

Sesshomaru looks over at Kohaku and nods, Rin hug's Sesshomaru's leg silently saying good bye. I realize in that moment in this time, `they look like a family.` Sesshomaru bends down to be at eye level with Rin and whispers something in her ear that makes her smile and nod. She walks over to Kohaku and takes his hand, I feel myself smile.

Shippo's done saying good bye to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango, so it's my turn I guess. I pick him up to and hug him as tight as I can to my heart.

"Shippo I love you, don't ever forget that please." I tell him as I hold him.

"I won't, I love you too, " he murmurs.

I put him down and tell him, "It's time."

I smile at him as he also turns and walks over to Kohaku where Sango seems to be saying goodbye. She comes back with a couple of tears in her eyes. She's trying so hard to hide them, but I see them. I keep repeating in my head, 'I'm not going to cry.'

I watch as Kohaku takes their hands and walks a little past the tree line where they will be waiting for us. We all turn to face the barrier to Naraku's castle, I look at Inuyasha and he's staring at the barrier like it's our enemy.

"Inuyasha..." I murmur, he looks at me and smiles then nods.

Then I hear him ask, "Is everyone ready?"

I felt like everything slowed down right at that point. My whole body pulsed I saw everyone nod. It pulsed again, I look up sharply and Inuyasha's drawing his Tetsusaiga, Sesshomaru his Tokijin.

"He's here!" I say loudly.

Sharp breathes are drawn, I can hear them clearly. Inuyasha breaks the barrier with his sword and all is quiet.

Inuyasha turns to me and ask's, "Where are they Kagome?"

I know he means the rest of the shards that aren't in my possession.

"To my right, up ahead about forty feet," I tell them as my body pulses again.

I don't even have to concentrate to feel them, the pull is that strong.

We all start to head forward when we hear it.

"KUKUKUKU so you thought you could sneak up on me did you? Well no matter, you impatient wretches will die today!"

Miasma starts to surround us and everyone is coughing with the exception of me. I pull out an arrow and aim carefully at where I sense the shikon fragments.

"**Get down!**" I yell and fire.

The miasma clears and I look around impishly as people look up at me. Then I see it; the look of fear on there faces, even Sesshomaru has a look of surprise on his face.

'Wow that's new.'

"**KAGOME!**" Inuyasha, Sango and Koga all scream while Miroku and Myoga scream "**Lady Kagome!**"

My face pales, I know right behind me is Naraku, I was only proven right when I was lurched backwards by my hair at the nap of my neck and pulled into a very solid chest, I'm scared to death `god's please help me!`

That's when I notice the shards, he does not have them on him. That's how the bastard snuck up on me. Naraku and Inuyasha are throwing insults back and forth as per usual! I catch Kikyo's eyes and glance to where I sense the jewel, she finally senses them. I guess she can't sense them as much as before if the surprise in her eyes is anything to go by. She takes my hint and starts heading that way. Noticing the way that Naraku just went rigid, I would guess he has noticed Kikyo's movement. He relaxes as a horde of demons encircle us.

Everyone is now fighting for their lives. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are both slowly making their way to me and Naraku. I see Kikyo coming from the building where I had sensed the jewel. She must have blasted the demons in her way. The guys are almost to me. Now is my chance.

I send a small jolt of my power into Naraku's thigh. He loosens his grip just a bit, which allows me to yank myself forward and out of his grasp. As I'm rubbing the very sore spot on my head and picking myself up off the ground I hear Naraku curse, then blades rip through tentacles as the boys let out some pent up aggression.

'Now to make my way to Kikyo,' who is now by Sango, Miroku and Kanna.

I look around at the carnage before me, Totosai and most likely Myoga are on the side lines burning any demon that comes near them with Totosai's flame. I had wondered why I had smelt burnt flesh. I thought it was Jaken, who is next to Kagura. Jaken is using the wind from Kagura attacks to send his flame from his staff of heads further. I guess I was right about it being him after all. Sango is using her katana to rip through demons and her bone boomerang as a shield. Miroku is sucking them up into his wind tunnel as Kanna watches his back with her mirror.

I start to head toward Kikyo, dodging demons as they intentionally or unintentionally come at me. Kikyo is heading my way. My friends are hurt and covered in blood. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are no exception. I was too late to dodge the tentacle coming at my side as it tore through my flesh, but it's a good thing I tried otherwise it would have pierced me instead of dragging along my side like it did. It still drug a scream from my throat and knocked me down, damn it hurts. As I look up I see Kikyo by my side holding the rest of the shikon. We look into each others eyes, I didn't know till then that I was crying but I was. I shed tears for everyone that has suffered because of this cursed thing. I pick up my necklace that holds my peace of the jewel. Slowly she brought the rest up to match with it.

~My last sobbed thought was, `I want to go home; home is where the heart is. Let everyone live and love please.`~

~ Kikyo's was, `I want to be free of this anger; I want my heart again. Let everyone find peace.`~

~ Then all was black ~

**(END POV)**

All demons and humans in feudal Japan with any kind of awareness could feel the blast of power. If you had been within three miles of it you would have been knocked on your butt yet seen the purple sonic blasts of energy. Little would any know that the past was safe; but the future is uncertain for now…


	3. Chapter 3

THE TIME IS NOW  
By SFP

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no money from any of this.

_To the wonderful _AnimeHuntress, _thank you so much for doing the beta work on this for me. You must have the patients of a saint to endure the monstrosity that was this story. . . _

`thinking`  
"speaking"  
**telepathy**(Hiei)  
^^youko^^

CH.3 THE PRESENT

**PRESENT DAY** (Tokyo/Human realm)

A young man with short black hair, jelled back, was walking in downtown Tokyo mall, hands stuffed in his pants pockets, an incredibly sour look on his face. Walking with determination towards an... Arcade gallery! Upon entering, Yusuke Urameshi spots his target.

"Hey Kuwabara lets go!" Yusuke snapped.

"Anytime Urameshi lets take it outside. I'll show you whose boss," barked Kuwabara.

"Ah... stupid I meant Koenma wants to see us," replied Yusuke with a roll of his eye's in an annoyed manner.

"Sorry," replied Kuwabara with a smile, "old habits are hard to break."

Yusuke clapped him on the back, "let's just go K?"

**KOENMA'S OFFICE** (Spirit realm)

The first thing Yusuke noted when they arrived at Koenmas office was Hiei leaning against the wall, eye's shut. The second thing he noticed was Kurama seated in a chair, seemingly relaxed. Koenma who was pacing the top of his desk in his toddler form had not even noticed Botan bringing the boys in. Yusuke was just about to yell at him to stop pacing, when Kurama glanced up and shook his head, telling him silently not to. If this struck Yusuke as odd he did not comment on it, thankfully. Finally Koenma looked up ready to scream for Botan again; only to shut his mouth in a snap.

"Well... it seems as if everyone's here already. Good to see you Yusuke, Kuwabara. We have a problem th.... "

"**WE ALWAYS HAVE A PROBLEM!**" yelled Yusuke.

"Let him finish Yusuke, please," Kurama interrupted quietly.

Yusuke promptly started glaring, but kept his mouth shut.

"As I was saying, we have a problem. The demon realm is riled up about something, although nobody is saying anything. But we do know it's big. We've had prophets and priests in the human realm ranting and raving about the end of the human realm."

"You mean the end of the world?" Kuwabara asked blankly.

"Yes," Kurama answered before any insults could be thrown, although if you were demon you could still hear Hiei whisper, "hn, stupid ass."

"This is a load of shit!" Yusuke yelled. "We haven't felt shit so..."

"Hn' speak for yourself human," Hiei stated in a cold, mocking voice.

"I have to agree with Hiei, Yusuke. Can't you feel it? Try concentrating," Kurama told him calmly.

Yusuke closed his eyes and did as he was told, his eye's widening as he did.

"Are you talking about that tingling in the back of my neck?" asked Kuwabara.

Yusuke was oddly quiet.

"Yes," replied Kurama.

"Well in any case I want you to keep your eye's and ears open. Report to me or Botan if you hear or see anything.... and I mean anything, got that?!"

"Yeah we got it," grumbled Yusuke.

When they looked to Botan for their portals home, everyone noticed she was not acting like her normal bubbly self. She glanced up at the men worriedly, that was rare in itself. But when she whispered, "Its going to be soon and its going to be big and powerful," everyone felt a chill run down their spines and knew to be on their guard.

**ONE WEEK LATER** (Tokyo/ human realm)

Kurama had been given information on a demon that had been over-looked, one that could see the future and was currently living in the human realm. Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei all decided to pay him a call to see if they could persuade him into telling them anything on why the different realms were in a frenzy at the moment.

When they arrived at what looked to be an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Tokyo, Kurama knocked on the rusty metal door. After a short pause "enter" was heard. As they walked into the building all four guy's took in the dim light's and musty odor.

"You have come for information," stated a raspy voice from an especially dark corner of the room.

Hiei and Kurama had known he was there all along with their heightened senses, but the other two were startled as they turned towards an old looking rat demon sitting Indian style on a pile of blankets.

"Damn it old man, don't do that!" yelled Yusuke, the old rat just chuckled.

"She will straighten you up nicely young start, yes... yes she will."

"Who? She who old man?" Yusuke looked at him crossly.

"That is not important at the moment. What is important though is that you all know you play roles in the upcoming battle. The fight between good and evil, light and dark, life and death, the balance of fate as we know it is in your hands as well as others who are like you and yet are not."

"Hn," Hiei glared at the wall, `no one is like me.'

"What others?" asked Yusuke.

"You will know soon whom I speak of. That is all you must know for now. I must be going, see you another time.....I hope."

And then he was gone.

"Well that was informative," Yusuke stated as he scowled at the others.

"Indeed, let's go home for now shall we?" said Kurama who had already started for the door, followed by Hiei who was silent as usual.

Yusuke followed after them pushing Kuwabara as he past by him.

'My skin's crawllen,` Kuwabara thought as he scratched the back of his neck and followed the others out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

THE TIME IS NOW  
By SFP

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no money from any of this.

_To the wonderful _AnimeHuntress, _thank you so much for doing the beta work on this for me. You must have the patients of a saint to endure the monstrosity that was this story. . . _

`thinking`  
"speaking"  
**telepathy**(Hiei)  
^^youko^^

CH.4 POWER

**HIGURASHI SHRINE** (Tokyo/Human Realm)

Kagome's mom had been putting away grocery's in the kitchen for the last couple minutes when Sota came running in to the room.

"Mom when is Kagome supposed to be home again?"

"I'm not sure sweat heart, probably when they've found some more shards. Why do you ask, need something?"

"Kag's said she'd help on my righting test I have to take in a couple weeks. Do you think she'll bring Inuyasha with her again?"

"I don't know honey, maybe. Hey don't you have a date with that nice girl you've been seeing?"

"Ohh mom come on!" Sota then ran out of the kitchen leaving a smiling mother behind.

'My babies are growing so fast.`

After Sota had left the kitchen Kagome's mother stopped smiling looking out the window at the well house, "Kagome I hope you're ok I've had a terrible filling all day."

Gramps who had been standing in the door way heard what she said. "She'll be okay, all Higurashi's are strong it's in our blood. We don't know any different.

Momma looked up and smiled a genuine smile, "you're right I know you are".

**LATER THAT DAY** (Higurashi Shrine/Tokyo)

Momma was in the kitchen, once again, cooking dinner. Grandpa was in the dinning room at the table reading the news paper and Sota was in his bedroom righting a history report. The house started shaking the light's were flickering, then all of a sudden Sota and his mother were knocked to the floor by an unseen force yet grandpa was still on his seat at the table. A flash of purple light could be seen through the curtains on the windows, the ground rippled one last time then all was quiet like nothing had happened at all. Miss Higurashi scrambled off the floor on weekend knees and rushed to find her son and father in law.

"Sota, grandpa are you okay!?" she yelled.

"Yes I'm fine go check on Sota he's upstairs!" Grandpa answered.

Miss Higurashi ran up the stairs as fast as she could, Sota still had not answered her call to them. She burst into his room.

"Sota honey are you alright?" He looked up in a state of shock as his mother plopped on the ground next to him and pulled him to her.

"What was that mom?"

"Sota, I believe that was an earthquake." She started to giggle in nervousness. "I'm so happy you guys are all right, I was scared you might have gotten hurt," she sighed. "Lets go help your grandfather clean up the messes K?"

"Okay mom."

**KURAMA"S HOUSE** (Tokyo)

Kurama had Yusuke staying the night because his (Yusuke's) mother was having another party and he'd never get any sleep if he stayed at home. That would not do, they had stuff to do tomorrow, mostly trying to find more info on what the hell was going on around here. Kuwabara had gone home earlier in the day and Hiei was out side the window in a tree, resting. Yusuke and Kurama had just finished their third game of poker when both the men were thrown on their asses.

"What the hell!?" yelled Yusuke.

"I..I don't know!" Kurama stated, "but lets find out."

Kurama went to the window `Hiei, you there? `

Hiei was not in the tree.

Kurama looked down and his eyes widened, there was Hiei on the ground just getting up brushing him self off at the same time. Hiei's eye's were noticeably larger like he had just been given a great shock, which he had, Youko who had just woken up was snickering in Kurama's head.

^^Didn't like that much did he.^^

`Hush Youko you'll make him mad at us, and we don't need that now.`

^^ I was just joking don't get all pissy, Kurama.^^ Youko turned in their head and pouted huffing and grumbling as he was promptly ignored by Kurama.

Hiei looked up at Kurama and gave a death glare, the look saying `if you tell a soul of this you will die`.

**Well fox, are we going to stand here all night or go and find the thing that gave off that little power display?** Hiei demanded telepathically as he smirked cruelly with a gleam in his eye.

Yusuke who had just come to the window felt sorry for what or who ever had caused the commotion because they had managed to irritate Hiei, which was never good for ones health, not if you wished to live for long anyway.

"Ah… sure let's go then," Yusuke muttered hurriedly as he grabbed his coat, Kurama right behind him.

**HIGURASHI SHRINE** (Tokyo)

"Momma I think dinner got burned when we had the earthquake." Sota looked at his mother who just sighed and smiled turning the burners off.

"Yes I see that, I'll just have to make more or we can order in something."

Just then they both heard grandpa holler for them to come quickly. Sota and his mother ran to the front door of the house to see what he was going on about. They did not expect the sight they came to. There were bodies everywhere, there must have been twenty to thirty at least. They were sprawled everywhere.

Miss Higurashi broke out of her trance like state when she heard Sota say, "Mamma isn't that Kagome and Inuyasha over there."

She didn't think, she just ran as fast as her legs would take her to where her beloved daughter lay just missing stepping on the other bodies, that lay strewn about, Sota hot on her heals. Grandpa was already there holding Kagome's head in his lap, stroking her head tenderly.

"I cant get her to wake up, I tried."

"She's not... is she?" Mamma whispered, a sob choking her throat.

"No, no she's hurt but alive we need to get her cleaned up so we can see how bad it is." Grandpa stated sadly.

"Sota run and get some towels, water, a bar of soap, antibiotic ointment and bandages please."

Sota did as was told silently crying for his sister to be ok.

"What of the others, we can't just leave them."

Mamma took this time to look around. With them being so concerned over Kagome, they failed to see a man in a white, blood soaked baboon pallet slink away in the shadows to lick his wounds. Followed closely by what minions he had left, just minuets prior.

`Well that is strange, I had thought there were more…` mamma thought.

"Father, please go see to the others." He nodded silently, doing as he was asked with only a slight hesitation.

It was then she noticed her daughter holding a girls hand, a girl that looked a lot like Kagome looked when she was a young teenager, when Kagome had first started her trips to the past they would have been thought twins. But now Kagome was a striking young woman. Kagome had grown in to her skin as they say; she was no longer the spindly thin girl with unruly hair. Now she had a light spiral curl in her waist length hair, blue highlights could be seen clearly plus she no longer had the bangs like this girl laying next to her did. Also if you looked at the two you could see Kagome hair was black with her blue highlights where as the other girls hair was a very dark black with not so noticeable brown highlights. And they were both beautiful in there own right.

Mamma was brought out off her musings when she heard someone yell, she got up, walked over and looked around the corner of the house at three men who seemed to be arguing with her father in law. Well one of them was at any rate. She ran to the four of them.

'Seems I'm doing a lot of that lately, ` she thought.

When she got there she stepped in front of Grandpa saying in a hurry, "we are very sorry the shrine isn't open today, you'll have to come back another time."

The man with slicked back black hair was the one to reply, "then it's a good thing we ain't here to see the shrine."

"Ma'am what happened here?" The red head that asked looked around at the mess from the earthquake with concern. The shortest of the three, with his hair standing strait up, just glared at her.

Mrs. Higurashi couldn't handle it she started to cry, which of course made the men uncomfortable, they fidgeted.

"Um...hey… hey don't do that!" came the desperate cry from Yusuke, he sounded so much like Inuyasha at that second she started to cry harder.

"I don't know what to do, I don't know what happened and they're hurt," she said through her tears. "And there's so many of them I only know Kagome and Inuyasha, my baby, my pore baby."

Kurama put his hand on her shoulder, "we'll help you okay?"

Her crying eased

She sighed. Kagome was going to be mad when and if she woke up, but she needed the help, `there is no possible way I can do this on my own and calling the hospital is out of the question.`

Mamma nodded as she stuttered, "fallow me, you'll thin.. think this is stra.. strange but please don't be scared they need our hel... help."

Two of the boys looked at her and one glared as his hand went for his sword out of instinct, only to hesitate at what he saw in the yard around the corner of the house.

`How did I not sense this or them in the time we have been here? ` As he glanced at the others with him he noticed they seemed to be surprised as well. `All though we should not have been, she did say there were many hurt, she just didn't say they were human and demons... maybe she didn't know.` was Hiei's thoughts.

"Some are demons." Hiei stated allowed.

Mamma looked up sighed and nodded once, "I believe some of them are my daughters friends though I'm not sure which ones, possibly all of them. Please, will you still help?" `How did they know they were demons right away, and also why did they come here to begin with?' Mamma thought as Kurama agreed. They would help, they would also figure out what these humans and demons had to do with the blast of power they had felt. There were a lot of questions to be answered.


	5. Chapter 5

THE TIME IS NOW  
By SFP

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no money from any of this.

_To the wonderful _AnimeHuntress, _thank you so much for doing the beta work on this for me. You must have the patients of a saint to endure the monstrosity that was this story. . . _

`Thinking`  
"Speaking"  
**Telepathy** (Hiei)  
^^ Youko^^

CH 5. AWARENESS

`How in the world did they get here with out Koenma knowing they got through the barrier that separates the worlds. Why are they here? What was that power from before and where is it now? `

These questions and much more were running threw Kurama's head as he carried the last unconscious demon to the tree. The tree would make sure the humans were safe till they got the answers they wanted. Kurama placed his hand on the tree, and as if the tree had a mind of it's own it bent over picked the demon up and secured the demon's hands, torso, arms, head and leg's with it's branches. The sacred god tree was now decorated with different type's of demon's hanging in various branches

Miss. Higurashi looked from her daughter's pale face to the hand that was currently holding a green towel to Kagome's side trying to stem the blood flow.

"Are you sure that's wise?" mamma asked glancing at the tree with a look of concern and curiosity on her face as Kurama approached.

"It is just a precaution, should any of the demons awaken in a blood rage," replied Kurama.

"Inuyasha would never hurt anyone here, I know it," mamma said, looking straight into Kurama's eyes.

Both mamma's and Kurama's heads swiveled to the right as they hear a grown from one of the human's that way.

"I think he's waking up," Yusuke say's as he crouches next to a man in purple and black robes.

Yusuke and mamma both blink as Hiei suddenly appeared beside Yusuke. Yusuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hn" Hiei states as he glares at the detective then back to the human.

"Do you feel that?" Yusuke whispers as he also look's the human over.

"There energy is coming back to them, they're regenerating faster then normal," Kurama replied.

More groans are heard as others start to awaken, "ug... wha.. what happened?"

Sango look's up at the night sky thru bleary vision, her head is killing her, among other things.

"Ug... wha.. what happened?" she asks trying to sit up.

"We were hopping you could tell us," a soft voice answered.

As she succeeds in sitting up she sees a red head with emerald eyes next to an older woman who look's an awful lot like Kagome, a shorter man, no demon, with red eyes and black hair that stands on end. She also sees a man with laid back black hair with smoldering brown eyes, all looking at her questionably.

But then she could also see Kagome's head in the older women's lap, a hand with a rag in it on her side to stop the bleeding. Kikyo is next to them looking flushed...

`Flushed that's odd considering she has no blood,` Sango thought.

She totally missed the raised eyebrow Hiei thru her way having read her thoughts, his partners on the other hand did not. She then noticed Miroku who was laying several feet away from her, what she did not see is Inuyasha or any of the other demons who were in the fight, Naraku and his hoard included.

`Naraku,` Sango growled in her mind as she thought darkly.

Sango was brought out of her dark thought's by cussing and growling coming from a tree, `the god tree, but the area around it looks different. `

"Where are we?"

"Inuyasha is that you?" Sango asked concern lacing her voice.

"Yes damn it, this stupid tree has me trapped! How the fuck did I get up here any ways. Where is Naraku?!! And how in the seven hell's did you and the others, and me for that matter, get to Kagome's time?"

Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke all raised eyebrows at that question.

"I don't know," Sango replied.

`Where is Kagome…?' Inuyasha thought.

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha screamed in panic.

He was about to call again only too have Kagome's mother interrupt, "Inuyasha, she's here with me."

"Kurama please let Inuyasha down now," mamma said with a slightly grim smile.

"We will see," Kurama replied walking to the tree he had bound the demons in.

By the time he made it to the tree the half-demon Inuyasha and a wolf demon were arguing about how to get out of the tree's grip. The other demons had all awoken and were currently glaring at them too; well all of them but the little one with white hair and black eye's who was just watching with a blank face.

"My name is Kurama Youko, I would like too ask you some questions if I may."

"Huh..." Inuyasha and Koga both looked at him like he was stupid.

But before either could answer someone else's did it for them, thus avoiding another argument.

"They will be answering yours and my questions," stated a stoic looking Sesshomaru staring strait at Inuyasha with murder in his eyes.

**"KAGOME!"** came the high pitched squeal followed by the sound of running feet everyone watched as a orange ball of fur ran towards the fallen girl, closely fallowed by a young boy with dark brown hair, wearing black and green armor. There was also a young girl with a light brown ponytail to the side of her head wearing an orange and yellow kimono, holding a two tailed cream and black colored cat. Both the adolescents were yelling.

"SHIPPO, STOP!"

"COME BACK!"

Shippo skidded to a stop in front of Kagome and her mother.

"You smell like Kagome!" Stated Shippo, blinking widely at her.

"I'm her mother" answered mamma, looking Shippo over curiously.

"I'm Shippo. Is she going to be ok? Where are we at, do you know ?"

While mamma was busy trying to reassure Shippo, Kurama was getting the demons down from the god tree.

**Fox, Yusuke is going to Koenma to report,** Hiei was standing next to Kurama, arms crossed over his chest glaring at the other demons, daring any of them to mess with him.

"Inuyasha, you will explain... this…" Sesshomaru gestured to their surroundings. "But, it will be after we have all rested."

As he said this he gave Kurama a pointed look, which Kurama only nodded slightly too. Hiei on the other hand glared full force at Sesshomaru, who in turn walked past without even the slightest glance at Hiei, a mask of indifference settled firmly into place. As Sesshomaru settled him self down next to a tree in the distance, he looked bored but if you looked closely you would see his eyes flicker with curiosity as they took in the things he had never seen before, or the things that he had, but had changed with time. Hiei was quietly seething; Kurama put a hand on Hieis shoulder trying to ease his temper at being ignored.

"We were told to watch and listen, not fight" Kurama reminded quietly.

Hiei relaxed, well as much as Hiei ever would any ways.

Hiei and Kurama both started slowly walking to where the humans and demons, with the exception of Sesshomaru, had gathered. As they approached, they took in the fact that every one was talking quietly amongst them selves, once they arrived all talking ceased. Inuyasha had his hand on his Tetsusaiga, as the rest were also in battle ready form.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Inuyasha asked in a tired voice sounding like it was bordering on threatening.

Kurama tensed slightly, Hiei's hand had some how gone to the hilt of his sword with out any one seeing it move.

The tension for the shard hunting group went up as a blue swirling portal started to open up right in front of their eyes. At the same time a lot of the tension dissipated from Kuramas form. Hiei, as always was ready for a battle. Yusuke come out of the portal first, Botan fallowing his every step. So when Yusuke stopped walking from all the tension in the air, Botan ran into him knocking him over stumbling to catch her footing in the process but still ending up falling on her butt. With that the tension was broken

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" Botan stated, or in the demons cases yelled. Botan grumbled as she got up brushing her butt off at the same time, "Why did you stop so sudden... Ohh... I see!"

Botan blushed as she looked at all the people looking at her, some with amusement in there eyes, others with curiosity. Yusuke was also grumbling as he picked him self up off the ground.

"Hn," Hiei sniffed turning his head to the side with a bored look, `Stupid klutz.`

"Well any ways, I'm Botan," Botan then bowed politely to every one. "I.. ah would like to help...any of you that need healing..."

She fidgeted under every ones heavy stares, a small blush still lingered on her cheeks.

"Kagome..ah... might need some healing," Inuyasha looked uncomfortable, as the rest of his group looked at him like he had grown another head. "WHAT!!! QUIT STARE'N!!! She is my best friend ya know…" the last part of his argument was whispered to himself.

"OK then lets get started!" Botan smiled happily walking to where there were two girls laying on the ground, `two fallen girls, wonder why they didn't say any thing about the other one?` Botan thought, kneeling on the ground next to one of them, the one with the weaker life force. As she put her hands on the girl, Inuyasha, Shippo and Koga all yelled, at the same time Sango, Miroku and Kagomes mom whispered, "that.. is.. not.. Kagome!"

"That is Kikyo," Sango states.

"OK.....well she still needs to be healed," Botan looks at them like they have lost there minds.

"You can't heal the dead," Inuyasha says at the same time he glares and growls at her.

"Well... yes... but she... is not dead."

"YOU LIE!!!" Inuyasha yells as everyone else in the Inu group gapes at her and Kikyo.

"I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT!!! I would know, I am the grim reaper after all, and besides the dead do not breath! Use your demon senses for god sakes!"

Inuyashas eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared as he takes a deep breath, his breath comes out in a woosh and his eyes went large, he looks as if the air had been knocked out of him.

"She..... is alive"


	6. Chapter 6

THE TIME IS NOW  
By SFP

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no money from any of this.

_To the wonderful _AnimeHuntress, _thank you so much for doing the beta work on this for me. You must have the patients of a saint to endure the monstrosity that was this story. . . _

`Thinking`  
"Speaking"  
**Telepathy**(Hiei)  
^^Youko^^

CH.6 AWAKEN

Inuyasha sat right wear he had been standing; eyes glossy and unfocussed, `This is... How..?` "Sh..she is ali..alive."

Botan rolled her eyes, going about healing the girls. Kurama who was standing beside Hiei and a ways behind Botan, walked to where Botan was healing Kikyo to see if he could be of any help. Hiei followed but instead of going to Kikyo he went to stand to the side of Kagome's mother and Shippo. Miroku and Sango were looking very tired and worried. Both were talking amongst them selves, trying to answer the same question running through Inuyasha's head, how in the world did Kikyo come back to life?

Kohaku, after making sure his sister was okay took Rin to the court yard Sesshomaru and Jaken were in. Totosai, Myoga, Kagura and Kanna were there resting as well. Koga was glaring at the strangers surrounding Kagome when Sota come running up to his mother.

`I hope Kagome is okay, well everyone is awake, now what?` Sota dropped to his knees next to his mother taking in every one around him. "Here mom, sorry it took so long I had trouble finding the first aid kit and I brought two bottles of water instead of a bowl."

"Thank you dear." Momma removed the rag from her daughter's side and lifted her shirt to better assess her injuries.

Hiei blinked at the injury it was actually pretty bad a very large chunk of flesh had been ripped out.

**Fox, what do you think caused this wound on this human woman? **

Kurama looked up from Botan's hands to Hiei then to the woman he indicated only to suck in a sharp breath at the exposed flesh, the wound was brutally mangled.

`I'm not sure. `

^^It looks like maybe a large spear! ^^

Kurama rose to his feet and walked over to the woman working on her daughter, noticing she had gone extremely pale and her hand was shaking like crazy as she slowly brought it to her daughter's side.

Kurama put his hand on her shoulder causing the woman to jump in surprise, "would you like some help?"

"Yes, but maybe we should go to the hospital. I mean they could care for her better then we could. But what would I tell them, I can't exactly tell them she got hurt fighting demons 500 years in the past." Momma was thinking out loud to her self.

She did not notice the widening of several sets of eyes.

"Let us get her wounds cleaned then we shall see to her healing," Kurama told the distraught woman.

"O...okay," momma whispered still deep in her thoughts.

As Kurama and momma tended to Kagome's wounds, Botan was just finishing up healing Kikyo. The first thing Kikyo noticed upon awaking was her heart beating and that she was warm. The second was all the noise around her. She slowly opened her eyes to see a blue haired girl leaning over her.

"What are you doing? And how is it that I am alive?"

"Healing you and I believe you were born that way," Botan answered with a wide smile.

"Yes I was but..." It was then Kikyo started to look around noticing everyone around her and the girl, Kagome holding her hand in the strange new setting. "Where is Naraku? Did we defeat him?"

Her eyes traveled to Inuyasha who was still in a daze staring at her as Botan asked, "who?"

"Inuyasha is he gone?" this seemed to snap him out of his dazed state.

"I don't know I can't smell him with all the new scents here, not including all the blood," Inuyasha answered.

Silently tears started to fall down Kikyo's face, "I'm so confused and I am so sorry..." she said looking down at Kagomes prone form.

Inuyasha was by her side in an instant, "you can talk about it while they heal Kagome."

"I don't want to talk right now, but can you take me somewhere to think.... please?" Kikyo asked in a low voice. With that they walked to a place within sight and hearing range of the others.

"Well... I take it this is Kagome, right?" Botan asked as she faced Kurama and momma.

"Yes this is my daughter Kagome," momma answered.

"Well then lets get started," Botan said in a cheerful voice.

Momma stared wide eyed as Botan's hands started to glow then as she lowered them to her daughter but when she got her hands within an inch of kagomes hand she stopped.

"Wow... what is that?" her hands stopped glowing as she opened Kagome's hand, the same hand that held Kikyo's just minutes ago. "Thats! Thats the! No it can't be," Botan whispered as she sat back on her hunches with glazed eyes.

"What...what's the matter? You can heal her like you did the other girl can't you? Please!" momma pleaded.

"Yes...yes of course!" Botan snapped out of it and went back to healing the girl. "Hiei please tell Yusuke to contact Koenma and tell him we need him here now it is an emergency."

Hiei did not argue with the grim reaper about giving him orders only because he had never seen her so well....so grim before.

"Hn"

"Thank you Hiei."

**Detective contact the brat, tell him Botan said it is dire he come here,** and with that Hiei severed the connection going back to observing everyone especially Botan and the girl.

Botan was half way thru healing Kagome, when Kagome started to awaken her eyes shot wide open then snapped tightly closed again.

"Uhg, what happened? I feel like I've been run through or over I haven't decided which one yet..." just as suddenly as she woke up the memories came flooding back to her.


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry you all! My stories are going to be on hold for a while. -Pouts- I broke one of the fingers in my hand. I can be so klutzy sometimes. I am also suffering from some writers block at the moment. On the bright side, I am finally getting married to the man I have clamed as my husband for the last ten years. -our anniversary was the first of this month, and we are getting hitched on the twenty fourth. We were actually thinking about doing it on April fools day (the first of April) but decided that might not be the best idea. LOL! Well anyway, wish me luck with changing my last name. ^_^" Hopefully I will get over this blasted writers block soon.

P.S. sorry this was not a chapter.


End file.
